Everything at a Cost
by Shaz1
Summary: Follows on from my story 'The Lonely Track'. The team get a new case and two of the agents get pushed together in ways they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Everything at a Cost

By Shaz1

Disclaimer- none of the recognised characters belong to me- as much as I wish that they did! Please don't sure I am penniless anyway!

Thank you so much for your wonderful response to my previous stories, it really does mean a lot to know that you have enjoyed my work. Please keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing!

This follows on from my previous story The Lonely Track- so is around about season four in the timeline.

Everything at a Cost

The waves eased gently against the pale sand as the beach was illuminated by the moonlight. The young couple wandering along the edge of the shore were lost in each other's eyes as they enjoyed the solitude. Their fingers were entwined as they walked barefoot across the damp sand, their lives had only just begun together and they were so in love it physically pained them to be apart. They were so lost in each other that neither of them saw the dark figure walking beside them, neither of them heard the third set of feet tapping against the water and neither of them heard as the safety catch was released from the handgun directly behind them. A few moments later and the tranquillity of the moonlit beach was spoilt by a loud bang that rocked the world of everybody on the beach- never to return to normal.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Henrietta Lange sighed as she flicked through the file sent to her from the director's office. She was already more than familiar with the contents within it. Her team leader had always been a worry for her- so alone in life and apparently determined to remain that way. The director had always approved of Callen and the tactics he deployed- he had recently deployed him independently of the team to tackle a terrorist cell in Washington, and luckily the experienced agent had returned to LA relatively unscathed- otherwise Hetty would have been having words with her boss. She had been sure that something more had gone on with her agent whilst he had been away, and she had been almost certain that it had involved a woman- yet nothing in the file suggested such a thing. Finally she had access to all of the end of mission report and although it didn't touch on anything specific, she was more than able to read between the lines and was almost certain that there had been something between her team leader and a certain receptionist- whether her agent knew it or not.

Before he had gone on his mission he had been quiet and almost withdrawn, he had still been smarting from his confrontation with the Chameleon- tired and beaten she hadn't wanted him to fly off to Washington to work without the support of his team, she had wanted him to have a break to regroup and come back refreshed. Somehow his little stint at Washington had appeared to do the job anyway and he genuinely did look better for the trip away. She was just glad to have her team back together and in one piece- especially now they had a case to work.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen stretched off carefully as he returned home from his run. He shed his running shoes and he headed to the shower stripping off as he moved. He allowed the hot spray to wash over him before stepping out and towelling himself dry. It was good to be back to normal, things had settled down at work and he was back on an even keel. He tried not to think about Janvier, tried not to even consider where the other man was in Iran or what punishment he had faced for his sins. Callen was no fool- he was a seasoned federal agent and he knew the atrocities that went on in the World yet somehow Janvier had still come as a surprise to him. He sighed as he pulled his jeans on, shaking his head to clear all thoughts of the evil man that had hated him so much. He was back at work with his team and everyone had settled back into their niches nicely.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam whistled as he drove through the already busy streets of Los Angeles en route to pick his partner up from the local coffee shop. He wondered how long the younger man would keep him waiting this time- for someone that has no possessions and never took long to get ready, yet always managed to be late for pick up. He shook his head as he drove- as much as he despaired about his partner he knew he wouldn't change him for the world. He indicated to the left and parked up near the coffee shop watching out for his partner and immediately spotting him walking towards the challenger clutching two steaming cups as he moved. He stepped into the car and handed Sam the second cup.

"Morning Sam" he greeted with a grin.

"Morning G- you look different, you sleep?" he questioned as he pulled out of the parking space.

"I always sleep Sam- you misjudge me" Callen responded with a huff, only the sparkle in his eye betraying his words.

"Hmm, I bet there's a new case waiting for us this morning- I have a feeling" Sam stated as he drove.

"Good- it's better to be busy" Callen responded as he sipped at his coffee. Sam grinned, glad that his partner seemed to be back in form.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I can say it if I want to" Kensi stated as she slung her bag on her desk.

"It doesn't make sense Kensi" Deeks argued as he sat down at his desk in frustration.

"Makes perfect sense Deeks" She stated with a smile, baiting her partner was one of her all-time favourite activities and he was so easy that it meant very little effort on her part.

"No it doesn't! It's completely the wrong context Kensellina" he argued, instantly registering that he may have gone too far when as quick as a flash his partner was on her feet and in front of him- fist clenched and heading full pelt for his bicep. "Ouch!" he cried out as she struck her target.

"We have already discussed pet names Deeks" she hissed at him, smirking at the obvious display of pain on his face. He rubbed his now sore arm delicately and looked up as the two senior agents entered the room.

"Morning" he greeted, his face showing none of the pain he felt from his arm.

"Good morning guys" Callen greeted them brightly as he put his go bag down on his desk and placed his now empty coffee cup into the thrash can at his feet. Any further conversation was cut short by a whistle piercing the air. All four team members looked up and saw Eric, they needed no further prompting before they were heading up stairs ready to be briefed on whatever mission they were faced with now.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"This is Gareth Walsh- a marine from Pendleton. Returned from his latest tour two days ago and was out on a date with his new fiancé when he was shot dead on the beach at Venice last night" Eric explained as soon as the team stepped into ops.

"What does this have to do with us? Sounds like a random attack" Callen commented, his arms folded across his chest as he leant against the desk behind him.

"It would be if it wasn't for the fact that three other marines have been killed in almost identical circumstances in the last four weeks" Hetty interrupted. "Still think it's a coincidence Mr Callen?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Callen smirked at the pose of his boss before turning his attention back to his team.

"Sam and I will go and speak with the fiancé- you two check in with the family" he directed the team before nodding at Hetty and heading out of the room without a glance. Nell and Eric exchanged a glance- pleased to have the team back together and all in one piece.

"What are you two looking at?" Hetty questioned her intelligence team. "You should be digging into the background of the murdered marines" she instructed before heading out herself- knowing that none of her team members would be able to see the small smile on her face.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen looked around him through his sun glasses as his partner drove them through the LA streets.

"You know it would have been quicker on the freeway" he commented much to his partner's frustration.

"You could have driven you know" Sam responded, more than used to his partner's efforts at baiting him.

"We both know that's not true Sam- you like being in control too much" he responded unwrapping a tootsie pop and popping it straight into his mouth.

"Control? You are seriously talking to me about control?" Sam bit, knowing that he was playing straight into his partner's hands, but unable to stop himself.

"Hey it's okay Mr navy Seal- I don't mind you driving" the younger man countered, his blue eyes sparkling behind his sun glasses.

"Seriously G- feel free to drive whenever you want to"

"Okay- pull over and I'll drive"

"You want me to pull over?"

"Yeah I feel like driving- pull over and I'll take over" Callen stated again his voice deadpan yet holding a hint of mischief.

"You want to drive the challenger?" Sam questioned, knowing he was being backed into a corner.

"Well you said to let you know when I wanted to drive"

"Yeah- but it's the challenger G"

"It's okay, if you want to stay in control Sam that's fine"

"It's not about control G"

"Pull over and we'll swap then"

"Why don't you drive on the way back?" Sam suggested, unsure how he could possibly win the discussion without allowing his often reckless partner to drive his prized car.

"Fine- I'll drive us back" Callen agreed with a grin, knowing that his partner hated even the thought of him being behind the wheel of the challenger.

"We're nearly here anyway" Sam stated, hearing the sulky tone in his own voice but unable to hide it. Callen looked out of the window to disguise the grin that had overtaken his face. He finally felt relaxed and back in the stride of being Special Agent G Callen and it felt good. Sam looked across at his partner and caught sight of the reflection in the window of a smiling team leader- and despite his frustration he couldn't help but feel pleased to have his partner back with him. The younger man had been through hell over the course of the last few months, and it was good to see him back in form.

"You ready to be the sympathetic one?" Callen questioned dragging him out of his thoughts.

"I guess one of us has to be" Sam replied as he turned into the side street that housed the family of the latest marine that had been murdered. Without further word the two senior agents were out of the car, and with professional masks firmly in place, absorbed by the case

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for your wonderful reaction to this story! Also to those of you that reviewed my one shot 'Make You Feel My Love' you guys are brilliant!

Chapter Two

"Well that didn't really tell us much" Callen muttered with a sigh as they left the family home.

"She's still grieving G" Sam berated the younger man gently. Callen sighed again, not really meaning to sound unsympathetic.

"I know that Sam" he responded. He didn't mean to appear callous- he just didn't have the level of understanding that Sam had- he had never known family life, so couldn't possibly relate to how the family now felt. The two partners continued walking to the car in unison- as always, just before they made it back to where the challenger was parked Callen's phone chirped in his pocket.

"We are hitting dead ends" Kensi told them through the phone. "His family are certain that Walsh was a lovely boy that just wanted to serve his country and do right by his family" she finished with a sigh of frustration.

"That's the same story we got here Kens- maybe it's true" Callen stated with a grin- the cynical side of him not fully willing to accept it yet.

"You never know" the junior agent responded with a grin, more than used to her boss' slightly jaded view of relationships- not that she could really comment when she mostly shared his views. "See you back at Ops" she finished before disconnecting.

"No closer to finding a motive" Sam commented as the two stopped at the challenger.

"Nope- but maybe we aren't looking in the right places Sam- we need to dig deeper and see what the link is with the other murders" Callen reasoned.

"Great- I love digging through files" responded the seasoned navy seal with a sigh as he opened the door to the car.

"Er- aren't you forgetting something?" Callen stated with a sigh.

"What?" Sam questioned in confusion. Callen held his hand out and lightly clicked his fingers.

"I'm driving on the way back remember?" he challenged with a smirk.

"Ah come on G- you don't even want to drive" Sam replied, trying to eliminate the whine from his voice as he spoke.

"Actually I really feel like driving today Sam- just me and the road- bliss" he stated taking the keys from his partner's grasp. Without further word he was in the driver's seat and had started the engine with a roar- leaving Sam little choice other than to buckle himself into the passenger seat and cling on whilst his partner put his prized possession through her paces.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen and Sam made it back to Ops in record timing and Callen couldn't help the grin that covered his face as he walked in- spinning the keys on his finger as he did so. Sam looked a completed contrast- his face the picture of displeasure as he walked in behind his partner.

"What's up with Sam?" Kensi questioned the team leader as he moved towards his desk.

"He doesn't like control being taken away" Callen replied, looking up at his partner with a smirk.

"No G- I don't like clinging on for dear life for the entirety of an hour's drive" Sam chipped in, his displeasure carried in his voice.

"Wait- you let Callen drive the challenger?" Deeks queried.

"He practically cried like a baby as I started the engine" Callen responded, sitting down at his desk with a grin.

"Only because you used a tank of gas revving her" Sam cut in.

"Admit it Sam- you hate losing control" Callen challenged.

"I don't have control issues G- I just like driving my car" the former seal argued as he sat at his desk- cracking his knuckles in front of him as he did so. Callen looked at him with a quirked eyebrow- before turning his attention to the younger partnership.

"You guys dug anything else up?" he questioned.

"Not really- nothing to link any of the victims other than them being serving marines recently returning to Pendleton from a tour. All of them in long term relationships and all of them set to get married before returning for a second tour" Deeks told them all as he brought the images up on the screen. "All of them killed in exactly the same way- a single shot to the head, and each of them on a reunion date with their fiancées. Nothing at all to suggest any of them had any enemies- all of them highly respected marines with impeccable service records" the detective finished with a slight look of defeat on his face.

"All of their financials came back squeaky clean and all of them appear normal service men- not too rich and not too poor. There is nothing to say that any of them have even met each other" Nell interjected with a sigh.

"There has to be some link. Eric link in with recruitment and find out a list of recent rejects from the corps- either at training or application stage. Nell dig a little deeper into each of the victims' families- see if any of them are linked? Any debts, enemies etc etc. Kensi and Deeks- look into the other murders- the ballistic reports- find the weapon" Callen instructed, when he was sure that everyone was clear on their roles he nodded at Sam and the two senior agents were heading back out of the office and getting into the Challenger- this time with Sam at the wheel.

"Crime scene?" he asked as he started the engine.

"Crime scene" Callen agreed with a nod.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Some hours later the entire team were back at Ops, tired and seemingly no closer to solving the case.

"What about the fiancées?" Callen questioned rubbing his hand over his face- not missing the exhausted faces of his team members.

"Just normal girls- all three were high school romances" Kensi replied rubbing at her neck in a weak effort at reducing the tension.

"The ballistics are back on the most recent murder- the same weapon appears to have been used in each of the murders. It is currently being run through the system to see if anything else flags up against it" Deeks informed them sipping at his industrial sized mug of coffee.

"Listen we have nothing to run with tonight- go home and come back tomorrow with fresh heads and hopefully all the reports will be back" Callen instructed the team as he sat down at his desk. Kensi and Deeks eagerly nodded, grabbing their bags and heading out with a jaunty wave over their shoulders.

"What about you G?" Sam questioned when the rest of the team were out of ear shot.

"I have some calls to make Sam- then I'll head off home" Callen responded- opening his laptop as he spoke.

"You sure you don't want to grab a bite?" Sam offered, recognising that his partner hadn't eaten all day.

"Na I'm good. Go home Sam- see your family" he instructed gently as he turned his attention back to the computer. Sam hesitated for a moment before surrendering and with a wave left for the night leaving his partner behind. Callen had his attention focussed on the screen in front of him- determined to find some semblance of a lead in the case before the rest of the team returned the next day.

"You need rest as well Mr Callen" a voice told him from behind.

"I'm fine Hetty" he responded without looking up from the computer screen. Hetty moved closer- cup of tea poised between her fingers.

"You are not a machine, you too need food and rest" she admonished him gently- well used to checking that her team leader was taking care of himself.

"I will Hetty- I just need to check something out and then I'll head home" he responded, still not removing his glance from the screen. Hetty sighed, knowing that the stubborn agent that she was so fond of was clearly not going to go anywhere.

"What makes you think that you will find anything that the rest of the team will have missed?" she challenged as she moved to stand behind her agent.

"Because I know what I am looking for" he responded, as he tilted the screen and showed her exactly what he had been looking for.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews of the previous two chapters you guys are the best!

Chapter Three

"I see Mr Callen- that is troubling indeed" Hetty commented with a grimace as she absorbed the information. "Are you sure?" she questioned as she took a step back.

"Completely" the team leader replied gravely.

"Well then chop chop- you and I have work to do" she instructed as she snapped into action- leaving her young friend with little option other than to follow.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam stretched off as he returned from his run- he was exhausted but hoped that the run would help him to clear the cobwebs that threatened to cloud his mind. He didn't like that the team had left the office with Callen still clearly chasing down a lead- he knew that his partner had no intention of going home and getting the rest that he clearly needed. He couldn't help but feel he was missing something in this particular case- some sort of link or clue that would open up the investigation, but he just couldn't see it. He sighed as he stepped through the front door and pushed it quietly shut behind him. He couldn't ignore his body's need for sleep any more- and so without any further delay he headed straight up to bed- determined to reassess the case with fresh eyes the next morning.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam was the first to arrive at Ops the next morning- he was instantly surprised to discover that his partner wasn't there yet, maybe he hadn't slept there after all. He looked up as he heard the arrival of the other partnership making their way to the desks.

"Callen not in yet?" Kensi questioned by way of a greeting as she sipped at the coffee she held.

"It appears not" Sam responded, gratefully catching the pastry bag that came his way- he opened it with a smile, pleased to see the bran muffin within.

"I half expected him to sleep here" Kensi commended with a grin.

"Why would he sleep here? He has a perfectly good house" Deeks interjected- not as familiar with the team leader's sleeping habits as the rest of the team. Kensi and Sam exchanged a glance but they were interrupted before they could form a response.

"You guys are needed in Ops" Eric stated seriously as he headed up the stairs without a backward glance.

"What's up with him?" Kensi muttered and received shrugs from each of her team mates. It was barely eight in the morning and the analyst team were already up and waiting for them- yet there was no sign of Callen, it didn't bode well.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What do you have Eric?" Sam asked as he leant against the table.

"Some further information has come to light- it appears that this case is potentially linked to a homicide that happened eight years ago to the day. A marine had just returned from a tour of Iraq when he was gunned down leaving Pendleton. He was engaged to be married and his murderer was never caught although it was believed that we came close at the time" Eric explained as he brought up the historic files on the big screen.

"NCIS investigated the previous incidents?" Deeks questioned.

"Yes- it was a long-term undercover op, a suspect was uncovered but there was never sufficient evidence to prosecute" Nell stated as she brought up the more details pages within the redacted files.

"Who was the suspect?" Kensi questioned.

"This woman here- Patricia Welch now aged 36 and living in Venice. Her fiancée was murdered in the war just over eight years ago. She had a nervous breakdown and was sectioned as a result. The enquiry into his death was closed- but by all accounts Welch held his unit culpable for his death, she believed that they didn't back him up as they should. Her complaints fell on deaf ears as there was never anything in any reports to support her claims" Eric stated.

"What was the op?" Kensi questioned.

"Undercover agent in as a marine- a further agent as his fiancée, an attempt was made against the agents. The male survived, but the female agent took a bullet. Rather than go after the shooter the undercover tried his best to save her life- there was nothing he could have done" Hetty interjected as she stepped into the room. "The cover was kept going and media release was that a young marine had tragically lost his fiancée a few weeks before their wedding" she added.

"And there was nothing to link it to Welch?" Kensi asked in confusion.

"No forensics, no witnesses and no camera footage. She disappeared from the face of the earth, that is until now" she nodded to Eric wordlessly and he brought up the next few images.

"This is Welch entering LAX a month ago- I did some digging utilising sources that I won't even go into at this time- she spent some time in a mental health facility in New York, but by all accounts never fully engaged with the doctors. The reports that I have er acquired detail some concerns they raised that she could prove to be a danger to others" Eric informed them, bringing up the report for them to look at the highlighted sections.

"How the hell was she released into society?" Deeks queried as he skimmed the report.

"She was there voluntarily they had no power to stop her" Nell stated with a sigh agreeing with their frustrations, but knowing it was a flaw in the system that they were powerless to control.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty sighed as she flicked through the paperwork- she wasn't happy with this situation at all, yet there was little that she could do to change it. It was inevitable that the operation would take this twist, she knew that it made sense- it just didn't mean that she had to like it, and she genuinely didn't- not one little bit.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I don't envy the agent" Kensi stated as she finished flicking through the limited information held in the file.

"Me neither- to hold your dying partner in your arms as they bleed out? Man that has to twist you up" Deeks agreed. "Especially when the person responsible gets away with it"

"Well they won't get away with it this time- this woman's dangerous and we have got to stop her" Kensi stated passionately.

"We will stop her guys. Now where the hell is Callen?" Sam questioned, confused by his friend's continual absence.

"He is on assignment" Hetty stated with her arms folded. "Are you sufficiently read in?" she questioned before any of them could comment further on their leader's absence.

"I guess so Hetty- the name of the agents involved is still redacted- is he still with NCIS?" Sam questioned as he placed the papers back on his desk.

"He most certainly is Mr Hanna" Hetty replied moving to sit on the edge of the desk near her team.

"One thing I don't understand Hetty- how come you didn't make the connection to the older case sooner?" Deeks asked, feeling brave.

"Why I wasn't here at that time Mr Deeks- that was Laura Macy's era. I was working in Germany, I heard the vaguest details yet nothing beyond that. Obviously we were aware of the death of an agent, but due to the sensitive nature of the incident nothing much was released" she stated, not minding the question as much as she possibly should. "This was the first case at the NCIS of the agent involved. He was a young man with great promise- he was headhunted from his second stint at the CIA. The female agent was also seasoned having been with the service for two years, this was the first case of what was set to be a very successful partnership" she informed them with a sigh. Despite all of her years in the spying game, she never got used to the overwhelming sadness that came over her upon hearing of the death of one of their own. She wasn't naïve enough to not realise the dangers that they faced day after day- yet it never eased her pain to remember all the good that they did.

"You know the agent involved don't you Hetty?" Sam questioned, reading the seasoned woman like a book.

"Yes Mr Hanna I am afraid I do- you all do in fact. The case we have been discussing was Mr Callen's first with NCIS- and probably the last nail in the coffin that contained his ability to get attached to people" she told them gravely.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you so much for your amazing reviews- you guys really are fantastic!

Chapter Four

The three remaining team members were forced into silence by the revelation- they had worked with their team leader for such a long time- and so closely and yet none of them had any idea what he had gone through.

"I don't get it Hetty- I have been partners with G for five years and I knew nothing about this" Sam stated as he shook his head.

"And does that really surprise you Mr Hanna? You know as well as I that Mr Callen will only ever reveal to you what he has to" Hetty responded, her own concern carried in her tone. She had known that an agent had been lost during Callen's early service- but she had no idea as to the details.

"Where is G now?" Sam questioned, worried by his friend's absence.

"He is at Camp Pendleton having just returned from a tour of Afghanistan. It appears that when his beloved fiancée was gunned down in front of him he put his heart and soul into his military career and has taken voluntary tour after tour ever since- to the extent that he has barely been in the country for the last eight years" Hetty stated.

"Is he really in any frame of mind for an undercover gig Hetty?" Sam questioned, concerned.

"I would say he is in exactly the right frame of mind Mr Hanna- now you must get caught up, the sooner we get moving the sooner we get our boy back" she instructed before walking away.

"I don't like this one bit" Sam muttered as soon as he was certain that Hetty was out of earshot.

"Callen is made for undercover work he'll be fine" Kensi reassured the senior agent gently.

"He had better- because I am going to kick his ass for keeping things from me when he does get out of there" he replied, putting the file back on his desk and getting to his feet to head to Ops and see what the next play was.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen sighed as he stowed his kit bag- Pendleton never changed and the comfort levels certainly never seemed to improve. It had been a while since he had been there, but it was almost like he had never been away- he took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar smell of sweat, boot polish and leather.

"Sergeant Murray? Is that really you?" a voice called from behind him and he turned around to find a familiar face looking back at him.

"As I live and breathe! Corporal Benjamin Taylor! How the hell are you man?" Callen greeted with a smile as he held out his hand and shook the other man's- genuinely pleased to see him.

"Man I thought you dropped off the face of the earth man!"

"Well I had some things to sort out in my head" Callen replied, glancing away.

"Most people don't choose a war zone to do that Rob" the younger man commented gently. "I was so sorry to hear about Julia man- sorry I wasn't here" he stated as he squeezed his old friend's shoulder.

"It's fine Ben- that was all a long time ago" Callen replied, stepping away and turning his attention back to his kit as he neatly stowed it.

"Where have you been all these years?" the other man asked leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"Mostly Helmand" Callen replied with a sigh "a brief stint at Garmsir" he added.

"Man why'd you put yourself through that Rob? You could have been out of here and enjoying civvi street"

"Hey I have just got back from my R and R in Hawaii" Callen responded with a grin, a wink slipping easily from him despite the pain he felt at being back on the camp as the person that had held his partner dying in his arms.

"Oh yeah- that seems promising. Come on I'll buy you a beer and you can tell me all about it" Ben offered with a chuckle. Callen nodded, grabbing his hat from the bunk he followed his old friend out for a much needed beer.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I am not happy about this Hetty" Sam argued with a sigh as the team met up in ops.

"Noted Mr Hanna- however this mission has been sanctioned and is continuing- you need to be there to support your partner Mr Hanna or get the hell out of dodge" Hetty told the senior agent seriously.

"You know I'll have his back" Hanna replied, his tone matching that of the Ops Manager. Hetty nodded before turning her attention back to the screens where the final pieces of the puzzle appeared for them all to see.

"Miss Blye here is your backstopping- you will come into play tomorrow" Hetty instructed as she handed the junior agent a thin file. Kensi looked at her in surprise before nodding and turning her attention to the information. "Mr Beal- I need you to use Kaleidoscope to monitor Welch- track her as much as you are able and feed the information into Mr Deeks. Detective- your task is to tag her" Hetty informed them with a stern glance before making her retreat.

"And how the heck am I supposed to do that?" Deeks muttered with a sigh. "Eric- keep me in the loop, I'll be ready whenever you are" he finally stated.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So what have you been up to Ben?" Callen questioned as he sipped his beer, taking in the familiar sights around him.

"Same old same old- a couple of tours. Even did a stint at the Public Affairs office" he responded. Callen chuckled at the words.

"You? Public affairs? No way man!" he exclaimed. "What was it? Just fancied a break to the big city?" he questioned.

"Something like that man" the other marine responded with a grin. "So tell me about this girl you met?"

"Ah man she's something else Ben" Callen responded, carrying a wistful tone to his voice. "She's the first one that has ever come close to Julia" he told him- a faraway look in his eye.

"She's got you hooked huh?"

"Completely. I asked her to marry me Ben- and she said yes" Callen told him with a shy smile.

"Aw man I am so pleased for you" the younger marine replied as he reached out and enveloped his friend in a hug of congratulations. "So when do I get to meet this lovely lady?"

"She gets back into town tomorrow- she has been upstate visiting her parents" Callen stated sipping at his beer.

"Great! How about we grab a steak to celebrate?"

"That corporal is the best idea you have ever had" Callen agreed readily with a smile.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"He'll be okay Sam" Kensi reassured her friend gently.

"I can't believe we never knew anything about it" Sam stated with a shake of his head.

"You know Callen doesn't know how to share" she reasoned softly. "I can't imagine what he must have gone through he probably didn't want to dredge up painful memories"

"Which is exactly what this is going to do Kensi- and he is in alone"

"Only until tomorrow and then he'll be joined by his wonderful fiancée and I will well and truly be keeping an eye on him" Kensi promised with a grin.

"Yeah and I'll be keeping an eye on both of you- we really don't want a repeat of last time" Sam added.

"Who was the back up last time?" Kensi asked as she read the last of her backstopping.

"Callen's old bunk mate- Mike Renko" Sam responded and they both felt a wave of pain rush through them at the thought of another colleague that had been lost to them.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Deeks moved quickly through the crowds of the supermarket, hoping to get this over and done with. The rest of the team couldn't risk being seen by Welch so it had only left him for this particular chore.

"Talk to me Eric" he muttered as he selected a loaf of bread from the shelf.

"She appears to be in the confectionary aisle" Eric informed him via the comm link. Deeks sighed as he made his way over. Walking down the row he looked up until he sighted his target- he reached onto the shelf and picked up a packet of sweets- walking along engrossed in the ingredients list. As if by accident he bounced into the woman up ahead of him, dropping his basket of food as he did so.

"Oh hey god I'm sorry ma'am" he instantly said, his hand on her shoulder to steady himself. "I was so engrossed in the calorie content- hey do you think 120 calories is too many for a sweet snack?" he asked her.

"I really don't know" she replied with a smile. "Sorry, but I'm in a kind of rush so I really need to get going" she apologised.

"No problem- sorry again" he apologised profusely as he moved on, with one last backward glance to make sure she was out of ear shot. "Overwatch tagging on" he updated Eric with a grin.

End Chapter Four

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Thank you for the reviews- I am really glad that you guys seem to be liking this! Please keep the reviews coming and I will keep writing!

Chapter Five

Kensi stretched off as she pulled her jacket on, huge diamond adorning her left ring finger- catching the light beautifully.

"You sure this isn't too big on a marine's salary Hetty?" she questioned as she looked at it adoringly.

"Nonsense dear- I am sure that Mr Callen would believe you to be worth it" Hetty replied with a grin.

"Has he checked in yet?" Kensi asked, unable to hide her nervousness at this latest mission- not for her own part but for that of her team leader.

"He isn't due to check in Miss Blye- I am certain that even Mr Callen can keep himself out of trouble for 48 hours" Hetty stated. "Although on second thoughts- I will feel better when you have managed to make contact" she added as an afterthought. "Here are your keys, this is your cell phone and wallet" the ops manager told her as she handed the junior agent the items.

"Thank you" Kensi responded as she loaded her pockets as she felt comfortable. "I better get going- I have a lunch date with my fiancé" she stated with a smile.

"Look after him Miss Blye- don't let him push you away" Hetty warned gently.

"No chance of that Hetty" Kensi responded.

"Make sure Callen takes good care of you too Kensilina- I have invested too much time in you to be willing to break in a new partner" Deeks stated a grin on his face- but his eyes locked on hers with a serious intensity she rarely saw.

"You know it partner- I'll have it easy, it's you that has to try and stop Sam from going crazy" she told him. "See you later Shaggy" she told him with a wink as she headed out of ops- it was time to offer the team leader the support that he needed, even if he wouldn't admit it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen got changed quickly as he returned to his dorm keen to get the next stage of the operation moving along so that he could go back to pretending that this case had never happened. He shrugged his jacket on over his t-shirt and headed out to meet Kensi- it was time to get the show on the road.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi grinned as her longterm friend stepped into the bar- he had only been gone for a couple of days, but she had missed him greatly, probably due to all of the information they had discovered about his past assignment.

"Rob!" she called out in excitement as she rushed towards him- Callen grinned as he saw her jog over to him and immediately held out his arms, catching her in a hug before drawing her even closer.

"God I've missed you" he muttered into her hair.

"Missed you too" she stated looking him in the eye and pulling slightly away before moving forward and kissing him tenderly on the lips. He held her close, absorbing her strength before gently releasing her- taking her by the hand he took her inside the bar and gestured at the tender.

"The usual?" he asked her with a grin.

"Please" she requested, leaning her body against his.

"A beer and a mojito please" he ordered, wrapping his arm around her waist. "A friend is meeting us for a couple of drinks in a while- is that okay?" he asked her.

"Of course- I look forward to meeting him" Kensi replied. "You coming back to my new place tonight or going back to base?" she questioned.

"Back to base babe- I have early turn" he replied as he paid for the drinks and lead her to a table. The two undercovers sat down, hands clasped on the table top and deep in discussion- the hours passing before they even knew it. Before callen even realised his old friend was next to them.

"Sorry to interrupt man" the younger man stated as he interrupted the reunion.

"Hey Ben! Benjamin Taylor I would love you to meet Sarah Goddard- my fiancée" Callen introduced- a beaming grin on his face as he slipped fully back into his role.

"Sarah- it's lovely to meet you" Ben greeted shaking the agent's hand gently. "Let me get you both a drink" he offered heading straight to the bar.

"How do you two know each other?" Kensi asked as the corporal left them alone.

"Served together last time I was here" Callen replied. "He was really there for me when the shooting happened" he added, his eyes displaying a rare flash of emotion. Kensi barely had time to process the words before a drink was placed down in front of her.

"Thank you" she acknowleged.

"So where did you two meet?" Ben questioned as he pulled up a seat.

"Hawaii- Sarah was in the midst of a volleyball tournament- I couldn't keep my eyes off of her" Callen stated as he sipped at his beer.

"And I caught sight of the handsome marine sat watching the game- and didn't know how to approach him- so I settled for bouncing a volleyball down in front of him" Kensi added with a smile.

"It landed with a thud straight into my bottle of beer- spilling it all over my dress pants" callen finished. "It was true love from there"

"How long ago did you meet?" Ben asked with a grin as he sipped his beer.

"Eight months ago- just before Rob went back to Helmand" Kensi responded, "we exchanged letters as much as we could but I was beyond glad when he came back to Hawaii a couple of months ago" she added.

"We spent a week of R and R together, and there was no going back from there" Callen stated clutching Kensi's hand as he spoke.

"So when's the wedding?" Ben questioned.

"We have set the date for next month- and then after honeymoon we're off to San Diego"

"I'm made up for you man" Ben stated as he put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "You deserve some happiness" he added as he raised his drink in a silent toast. Kensi couldn't help but nod in agreement- although they were looking at the same man they were each thinking of a different person.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"It looks as though she is living at 105 Fig" Eric told Sam as he loitered behind him.

"Has she made contact with anyone?" he questioned.

"Nope- she just seems to go to the shops, visit the library and go home" Eric replied- monitoring her on the cameras as she went about her business. "Very little on her finances and even less social media wise"

"Okay- keep at it" the senior agent instructed before leaving to return to his desk.

"Any update?" Deeks asked as the seal sat down.

"Nope- Kensi has made contact, but no update since"

"She'll look after him you know Sam" Deeks commented- empathising with the older man.

"I could kick his skinny ass for not telling me about this" Sam muttered, more to himself than to the liaison.

"Maybe he kept it buried so it would stop the pain. He held his dying partner in his arms Sam- that can't be easy for anyone- including Callen. Give him time to tell you about it" Deeks advised softly. Sam looked intently at the younger man before sighing.

"Man I hate it when you're right" he complained as he made his way to the gym- keen to kill time before his colleagues were due to check in.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You want to grab a pizza?" Callen offered his companions with a relaxed smile.

"Er thank but no thanks Rob- I'm going to leave you two love birds to it" Ben replied with a grin.

"You sure man? You're welcome" Callen assured his old friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"No- have somewhere to be anyway" he replied with a coy smile.

"A lady friend?" Callen questioned with a chuckle, his arm loosely draped around Kensi's shoulder.

"Leave him alone Rob" she chastised her friend with a smile.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Rob" Ben promised as he left the two alone.

"He seems nice" Kensi commented as the marine was out of earshot.

"Yeah- he's a good guy. A good solid marine too" Callen agreed as they walked along. "Fancy a moonlit stroll?" he offered softly. "It would be romantic" he added with a wink. Kensi couldn't help the laugh that escaped her- pleased to see her team leader so relaxed despite the circumstances.

"That sounds lovely" she agreed readily, taking his hand in his and enjoying the mild evening under the stars as he walked her home.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Sam" Eric hollered to announce his presence in the gym. Sam stopped hitting the heavy bag at hearing his name, wiping his forehead with the towel he turned his attention to the tech.

"You got something?" he asked as he took a drink from his water.

"Yes- definitely got something" Eric replied heading back to Ops and knowing that Sam would follow him.

"This man has just visited at Welch's home- when I have checked the cameras back it appears that a male of the same height and build visits at least a few times a week- I have gone back to when she first returned to LA and he has called around the same time eleven days out of fourteen." Eric explained.

"Any identification on him?" Sam asked as he processed the new information.

"Not yet- the footage is not great and he always comes on foot so there is no vehicle to run through the system" Eric stated with a slight air of frustration.

"She has to have other contact with him- check through the phone records again, cross match any cell phones that appear more than once" Sam requested gently.

"Will do"

"Thank Eric" Sam added as he left the room and headed to the showers.

"He's worried" Nell stated when the seal had left.

"He always is when Callen is in the field without him- doesn't trust him to not get himself in trouble" Eric replied.

"And with good reason Mr Beale" Hetty intercepted the conversation causing both intelligence operatives to visibly jump. "You have fully updated Agent Hanna?"

"Yes Hetty- he is just awaiting the check in" Nell responded for both of them.

"Good- it should be any moment now" she commented- just as the telephone rang. Nell activated the speaker phone.

"Hello Sarah" she greeted – airing on the side of safety.

"Hi Nell" Kensi replied, signalling that she was safe to talk.

"How is your fiancé?" Hetty queried.

"He is very well Hetty, just on the way back to the dorm" she replied. "He introduced me to a friend of his tonight- Corporal Ben Taylor. He knew him from when he was previously deployed here" she told them, knowing that they would get the hint to look into to the marine mentioned.

"That's lovely dear- same time tomorrow?" Hetty requested softly.

"You bet" Kensi agreed before disconnecting the call.

"I will go and let Mr Hanna that there is nothing to worry about" Hetty stated, hoping that it would remain that way.

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thank you so much for your reviews- you guys are amazing!

Chapter Six

Callen practiced his French in his head as he failed to sleep. Although he presented the picture of relaxation he hated being back here as Rob- hated that he was being forced to go back to the past that he had desperately kept buried. He sighed as he allowed his thoughts to wonder- Kensi had fitted straight in as his partner, their easy friendship making their cover more than convincing. It also signalled that the entire team clearly knew what had happened all of those years ago- he just knew that Sam would be ready to throttle him for keeping things from him, yet he also knew that the seal would eventually forgive him- the trouble was he was still struggling to forgive himself.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Eric sighed as he followed the trail that was quickly becoming more alarming to him.

"What have you found?" Nell asked softly behind him.

"Nothing good" he replied as he typed away on the computer. "Whoever the guy is that keeps visiting Welch takes a back route so there is no camera footage of him anywhere. There is a cell phone that she exchanges texts with but it is a burn phone- however it does appear that whoever owns it has it as a main phone. I have set a trace going and it is somewhere in camp Pendleton" he explained.

"That can't be good" Nell commented.

"No- now I just have to tell the team" Eric stated with a sigh.

"You keep tracing the phone and I'll tell the team" Nell offered- sacrificing herself.

"Thank you" the tech said gratefully as he turned his attention back to the screen- keen to find whatever he could to get their agents back to them safely.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam couldn't help his frustration boiling as he was given the latest update- within minutes he and the LAPD liaison were heading upstairs to Ops- keen to get any leads that they could chase down.

"Anything else Eric?" the seal questioned.

"The cell is definitely somewhere within Pendleton- I am running a search against all marines stationed there to see if the number features on any personnel records. I am also checking all of the numbers contacted to see if any of those feature on the records" Eric explained. "So far nothing has come back- but the search could take some time"

"Anything else on the visitor?"

"Nothing, obviously he hasn't been to the house again- I am struggling for any form of ID without facial" Eric explained.

"We need to get some surveillance in place" Sam mused.

"Then what are we waiting for- let's go big guy" Deeks stated, plan already forming in his mind as he headed out of the building.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Suddenly I have nothing but sympathy for Kensi" Sam muttered as he sipped at his smoothie.

"Hey! I resent that remark" Deeks argued with a grin as he bit into the twinkie.

"So what's your plan oh wise detective?" Sam queried as he parked the car along the side walk.

"My cunning plan is simple- knock on the door and talk with her" Deeks replied, opening the car door and stepping out before he had barely finished speaking. Sam sighed as he watched the surfer jog across the road, walk straight up the steps onto the porch and knock brazenly on the door. He ruffled his hair and turned away as he awaited a reply. He heard the door open behind him and quickly turned around- talking before he turned to look at the occupant.

"Hi there, I'm looking at buying that house down the block- I just thought I would…Oh hello" he stopped mid-sentence, raising his arm and leaning against the door post. "Well we meet again!" he greeted with a grin.

"The supermarket" the woman acknowledged a tone carrying just a trace of suspicion.

"Yeah I'm sorry again about that- I am so clumsy" Deeks responded with a sheepish smile.

"No problem. You said you were looking at buying a house?" she queried, attempting to progress the conversation.

"Yes- there is one for sale just down the street- I don't fully trust the realtor so I figured I would do my own research. So what's it like around here?" he asked leaning against the door.

"It's nice and quiet but to be honest I have only lived here a few weeks myself so you might be better off calling at some of the neighbours" she replied with a small smile.

"Thank you for you honesty- I have tried a few doors on the street and you are the only one that answered. Sorry to have bothered you and sorry again for the bump" he added as he walked backwards and headed off to the car getting in beside Sam. "Let's go" he stated waiting for Sam to follow the instruction before taking out his cell and hitting the speed dial. "Yeah Eric- you got it?" he queried.

"Audio and visual up and running" the tech confirmed before disconnecting the call.

"And that Sam is how it's done" Deeks bragged with a grin, and Sam couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen hummed to himself as he ran along the beach- the only benefit of his current undercover gig was the encouragement and freedom to work out. He loved to run- to be alone with his own thoughts and allow his mind to wander. He needed the op to get moving, he couldn't stand to be in character when all it did was bring back bad memories. He was due to meet Kensi for dinner later and he found himself actually looking forward to it. He had been good friends with the junior agent for a number of years now and he enjoyed her company- he was also grateful for the flash of normality to his stint undercover. He sped up as he approached the five mile mark, before turning around and heading back to camp ready to get showered and changed for his 'date'.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Eric frowned as he read the information on the computer screen, not liking what he was reading one bit but unable to deny the information that was presented to him.

"Nell" he called softly and felt her presence beside him almost immediately. "I think we might have a problem" he uttered as he gestured to the screen

End Chapter Six

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sorry for the horrendous delay in posting this update- I have been so busy! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and that the New Year brings you everything that you want it to.

I hope that you guys still like this story and will take the time to leave me a little review…..

Chapter Seven

Callen whistled as he buttoned up his shirt- actually looking forward to meeting Kensi and hoping that she would bring him some sort of an update on the case. He knew that the rest of the elite teams would be hard at work behind the scenes trying to dig up as much information as possible to prevent anyone else from losing their lives- he just had to trust them to do it. Shrugging on his jacket, he grabbed his wallet and headed out.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Hi babe!" Kensi greeted her supervisor with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You had a nice day?" Callen questioned as he returned the gesture- yet again thanking his lucky stars that Kensi was one of the very few people where close contact didn't make him feel immediately uncomfortable.

"Fab! I did touristy stuff mostly- checked in with my aunt too" she told him with a smile, clutching at his hand immediately.

"Ah how is your Aunt Henrietta?" Callen asked with a chuckle.

"She is dying to meet you" Kensi replied as the two walked along, stepping through the crowds into a nearby bar and taking a seat. "In fact she has invited you to dinner tomorrow night- are you free?" she asked him with a gentle smile.

"I finish duty at six, but I can come after that" Callen replied with a sigh.

"Fantastic- I'll tell her. Be prepared to look at lots of baby photos!" Kensi told him with a wink.

"Can't wait. Do you want to check out some wedding venues at the weekend?" he asked her with a tender smile.

"That would be lovely"

"I'll make some bookings- we need to get planning really before all y savings get spent on your shoe collection" he teased gently. She raised her hand and cuffed him on his shoulder in response to his comment.

"More like being spent on beer and pizza with your buddies!" she responded. "Anyway- what's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Fine- I can take your subtle hint" he replied as he got to his feet- unable to deny that he liked the easy banter with his junior agent, and for a moment his mind wandered to what it would be like to be that close to somebody that you loved and knowing that they would be waiting for you at home. He shook his head to clear his thoughts- he knew that was a life that he would never have, every time he got within grasp of that it was snatched away from him. He had realised long ago that he was destined to never have a wife and family of his own, his vocation in life had put paid to that. Without further thought he ordered the drinks and headed back to his fake girlfriend who was also one of the best friends he had in life.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Are you certain Mr Beale?" Hetty asked, an edge of concern undisguised in her voice.

"It is definitely Ben Taylor" he stated as he ran the video again.

"Mr Hanna- do some digging at Pendleton into Corporal Taylor, discretion in the key. Mr Deeks- I need you to find a link between Taylor and Welch, no matter how small I need you to find it. Miss Jones- financials, anything at all to link the two. Mr Beale I need you to plough through all of the visual and audio from her house- get me more information. We will reconvene here tomorrow at 1200hrs" she instructed- clapping her hands together and leaving the group to complete their individual tasks.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Hey what you doing for lunch today man?" Taylor asked his old friend after drill the next morning.

"Canteen as usual" Callen responded as he walked briskly back to his duty.

"I was just wondering if you fancied some lunch out- there is someone I'd like you to meet" the corporal invited shyly.

"Might it be a female someone?" Callen asked with a grin.

"Yeah- I er met someone when I was deployed to Washington. Anyway she moved here a few weeks ago and I think we have something special. I'd really like you to meet her Rob" he asked, a rare display of vulnerability showing through.

"Of course- I can't pass up the chance to meet the woman that may finally tame you. I have a meeting with the CO at 1100hrs, but I should make it for 1230hrs"Callen agreed.

"Fantastic- catch you at Frankie and Johnnies at Marina Del Ray?"

"See you there" Callen agreed as he hustled to get ready for his meeting, having no idea that his team had been trying to make contact by cell phone that was safely stowed away in his lodgings.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Sam back yet?" Kensi questioned her partner as she looked up from her desk.

"No- he is still at Pendleton" Deeks replied tiredly. "I am struggling to find any link before last year" he added on as he got to his feet and headed to the coffee pot.

"Well maybe they met last year?" Kensi queried as she bit into a doughnut.

"He was stationed at the public affairs office in Washington- it was then after that any link to Welch became apparent" Deeks explained as he sipped at his scolding drink.

"Callen is meeting me tonight at Hetty's for dinner- maybe he can shed some light on it" Kensi stated, reaching for the coffee that her partner had poured for her.

"Hopefully- but he has had no contact with Taylor since his last undercover stint years ago"

"Taylor considers them tight- he'll spill to Callen" she told him confidently- licking the jam from the edge of her hand as she spoke.

"Let's see if the wonder twins have anything further from their enquires" the detective suggested. The junior agent nodded as she swallowed the remainder of her mid-morning snack, following her partner as he headed up the stairs to ops.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam was getting frustrated- nobody had a bad word to say about Corporal Ben Taylor- he appeared a model marine with a good work ethic and a dedication to duty that most of the squad attempted to emulate. He glanced at his watch and headed into the Commanding Officer's office, keen to catch him before his 1100hrs meeting that he had mentioned.

Half an hour later and Sam was none the wiser and the seasoned officer got to his feet and went to show the NCIS agent out.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more Agent Hanna" he apologised as he opened the door to show the larger man out.

"Many thanks for your time sir" Sam responded politely. "Please make sure you call me if you think of anything" he added.

"Of course" he agreed with a smile. "Ah sergeant Murray- come in I won't be a moment" he greeted the man waiting outside of the office. Callen caught sight of his partner- however the seasoned agent prevented any reaction from showing on his face. "In fact Sergeant Murray has known Corporal Taylor for many years- he may be a good source for you?" the CO offered lightly.

"If he is free that would be appreciated sir" Sam replied.

"Rob- this is Agent Hanna with NCIS, he has been asking some questions about Corporal Taylor" the CO informed the undercover agent.

"Ben? Why? Has something happened?" Callen queried the words flowing from his mouth as natural as breathing.

"No Sergeant- he has just been linked to a person of interest. By all accounts it all seems very innocent, but I am sure you understand that we have to check" Sam stated with a reassuring smile.

"Of course Agent Hanna- what is it that you want to know?" he asked.

"Is Ben seeing anyone at the moment?" he asked.

"Yes- he met a woman when he was stationed in Washington, I am meeting them both for lunch actually" Callen replied. "Look I know Ben- he's a good guy Agent Hanna, he wouldn't do anything to put the corps in jeopardy" Callen stated- and his blue orbs locked onto his partner's eyes as he spoke from the heart.

"I have no doubt, but I have to check. Do you know the name of the woman?" Sam asked.

"No- the first I heard of her was this morning" he answered truthfully.

"Right thank you sergeant you have been helpful. Thank you both for your time" Sam stated as he left the office without a backward glance to his partner.

"Thank you for that Rob- take a seat" the CO stated to his subordinate as he moved back behind his desk. "I understand that you have met somebody?" he started the conversation lightly.

"Yes sir"

"I am incredibly pleased to hear it Rob- you deserve to be happy after what happened with Julia" he stated softly. "Now have you submitted the relevant paperwork?" he questioned.

"Yes sir"

"Right and you plan to marry fairly soon?"

"Yes sir within the next month or so" Callen confirmed.

"Brilliant news- obviously you have my permission to marry, the stamped paperwork will be added to your file prior to the end of the week" the CO confirmed. "And congratulations to you both!" he added genuinely.

"Thank you very much sir" Callen responded shaking his hand before leaving himself- feeling almost guilty for the deception. Without any further thought he headed back to grab a cab and meet his old friend and his new girlfriend- wondering as he did so what interest the team had in her.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

As soon as Sam was back at his car he hit the speed dial for Ops. Eric asked almost immediately.

"Eric I need you to pick Callen up as soon as he leave Pendleton" he requested softly.

"Sure Sam I'll do my best" Eric replied, immediately setting to work on the cameras as he spoke.

"Don't just try Eric- make sure you get him and don't lose him" Sam stated- his tone leaving no room for argument.

"What is going on Mr Hanna?" Hetty interjected.

"G is meeting with Taylor at lunchtime- apparently he wants him to meet his new girlfriend. He has told Callen that he met her when he was stationed at Washington" Sam explained as he started the engine of the Challenger.

"Noted Mr Hanna- return to Ops and we will monitor" she instructed gently.

"Roger" Sam responded before disconnecting the call, and with one final rev of the engine he was on his way.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam's appearance at base had confused Callen- who could his old friend be dating that had raised such concern. He knew Taylor- had spent days upon end with him all those years ago, there was no way he would betray his country or the Marine Corps, yet he also knew his team- and they weren't renowned as the best for nothing, but something still didn't feel right to him. He sighed as he quickened his pace- he only had thirty minutes until he was due to meet Ben. He glanced up and caught sight of the traffic cam- shaking his head in amusement, he could already imagine the conversation that had occurred between Sam and Eric the moment he had left the base and he was damn sure that the cameras would continue to monitor him whilst he travelled to meet his old friend.

He arrived at the restaurant with moments to spare, walking in and instantly spotting the other marine he headed straight over.

"Sorry I'm cutting it so fine" he apologised instantly.

"No problem Rob. I would like you to meet my girlfriend Trish- Trish this is Rob a very good friend of mine" Ben introduced- his face practically beaming as he spoke. Callen's gaze was fixed on the woman and he couldn't help but think to himself that she required no introductions at all.

End Chapter Seven

Please review!


End file.
